Something odd in the shadows
by Kihatsu-Sei Kana
Summary: During his fight against N, a white light obscures his sight and Shiki founds himself in an strange place, where he will know more strange characters, and some creepy creatures that hide in the shadows. Slight AU and OOC. Please R&R. Eventually yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Shiki was astonished; he couldn't understand how he had ended there. It was an enormous place with trees, bushes, birds and other noises that he couldn't identificate.

The air felt clean, and the sky was clean of clouds as well. This wasn't Toshima, so what the hell was this place!?

'Wait… I remember… Fighting with that man called 'N' and drinking his blood, and then… then… then what?' Shiki shook his head trying to remember, but all he could remember was a bright light that blinded him, and then he was there lying in the ground of that 'creepy and fluffy' place.

'Greeat!' he thought 'now how can I get out of this reckless place and kill that man?'

Suddenly, he heard some strange noises, and then, a pair of aqua eyes appeared in front of him, and Shiki realized he was still lying on the ground.

"… And who the hell are you?" asked the owner of those big aqua eyes.

He didn't answer, he was surprised and he couldn't answer, because in all his years being Il Re nobody, not even Arbitro, Gunji or Kiriwar, had ever talked to him like that.

The boy shook his head and then turned around to look back.

"Old man! I found someone here!" yelled the boy, and when nobody answered him, frowning, he yelled louder "NAGAKURA!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What the hell is wrong with the captain?" asked a man with brown reddish hair and amber eyes.

"Don't know, don't care" answered a man with blue eyes and purple hair, without looking at him, and meanwhile cooking.

The 'captain' was yelling and jumping, and screaming, and a lot of more things, with a red face and mad looking eyes.

"My guess, Souji pissed him off again" the purple haired man commented, and then continued cooking.

"Oh, c'mon Saito, ya know you are a little worried, don't you? Don't you? Don't youuu...?"

"Of course I'm not worried Sanosuke…" the purple haired man sighed in annoyance.

"YO' GUYS, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE JUST FOUND!" yelled Heisuke appearing with a smirk plastered on his face.

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshizo glanced at the man with red eyes and then shook his head, thinking how similar were the eyes of that man with those of that demon, Kazama.

"Wait, wait, and wait! You are telling me that a blinding light appeared in the woods and then this… man show up?" the captain suddenly interrupted Heisuke and Shinpachi, frowning.

"Well…Yeah" the older man with brown spiky hair said, scratching the back of his head "Actually is a little odd, because he was lying on the ground and looking at the sky as if he hasn't seen one before"

Shiki felt he was being watched, and looked around to find a pair of blue eyes gazing at him, studying him. No one has ever looked so fixedly at him, fearing to be torn apart, but this man was actually doing that… So he gaze back at him.

"… Saito!"

"…Mmm?" the purple haired man broke the contest of looks and looked back at the captain, who was talking to him.

"I was saying that this man would be staying with you for now until we know what to do with him."

"I can take care of myself"

Everyone looked at him, and Toshizo rushed himself to answer the black haired man before the rest "we don't doubt that, but it's the safest option for all of us."

The purple haired man recognized the tone that the captain use, and sighed in discomfort, but didn't say or do anything else to show it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Shiki was pissed of 'that stupid man treated me like a helpless child! I'm going to show him that no one pissed of Il Re and lives to tell it!' he was so into himself that didn't notice the pair of blue eyes looking at him fixedly.

The man had black and short hair at the height of its lower jaw, pale skin and reddish eyes, like blood, that were shining dangerously; he was very tall, almost six feets and a half, and was dressed in some sort of black leather. His sword was resting to the side of his own katana, leaning against the paper walls, but, for some strange reason, that didn't comfort him.

The black haired man heard a little sigh and turned around to see at the samurai, and for the first time in years, he didn't knew what to do.

End of second chapter.

* * *

**I now these two chapters are a little short, but the next one will we longer.**

**Read and Review and tell me what you think. I'm open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

The room was in complete silence, and, besides the terrible noise the others members of the Shinsengumi were making, both of them were sleeping… Or at least one of them was.

The black haired man sat up and looked around, his reddish eyes stopping at the face of the purple haired man. The samurai seemed to be fast asleep, and it was curled up in a tight ball, some purple strands covering almost his face. For some odd reason, he couldn't find himself harming that man… Or letting him get hurt in any way.

He leaned close to the samurai, breathing his scent… And almost jumped out of his own skin when he heard the other's voice.

"You'd better go to sleep, tomorrow will be along day"

Shiki stared at him and then shook his head lightly.

"How can you sleep with all that noise outside?"

"Practice…" the purple haired samurai whispered and then fell asleep again.

Shiki stared at him for a couple of minutes, and shook his head again 'crap' he thought, and then went back to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He couldn't really sleep. Saito knew he needed to rest, Toshizo wanted to train that morning, and it wasn't going to be a soft training. He found his thoughts being dragged to the raven haired man, who was sleeping not too far from him. He was an interesting man, with those strange reddish eyes, and that pale skin like porcelain. He sighed and then stood up, heading to the door. Suddenly, he felt something on his back that slammed him against the door, leaving him without breath. And just for a moment, Saito was incapable to hear any sound or make any movement. The strange creature hissed, and he felt a cold hand against the back of his neck, digging those long and dangerous nails into his skin and squeezing. The weight was removed from his back, and also that cold hand from his neck, tearing apart the soft skin.

Shiki had felt an odd presence in the room, and when the noise of something being crushed against the door and a dangerous hiss was heard, he jumped out of his futon and caught that creature with icy skin. The creature hissed again, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a little 'puff'. The black haired man turned around to look at the purple haired, who was panting and with a hand on his neck.

"Are you alright?" Shiki approached the samurai carefully, but he didn't feel better when the other nodded "you sure?" another nod.

Without thinking, Shiki touched his hand lightly, and felt it cold. And for the first time ever, Il Re found himself wrapping the samurai's shoulders with his arm and leading him to the futon. That thing was covered by the shadows and none of them could see it well.

'What the hell was that!?' He thought to himself, he could tell that the eyes of that creature were glowing with… 'Hunger? That… thing was hungry!?'

Saito shook his head and found himself feeling really dizzy, and held himself up with the help of the raven haired man.

"We should go to sleep by now" the purple haired man whispered to Shiki, and the other nod "we need to rest for…?!" the samurai couldn't finish speaking because the black haired man pinned him in the bed and was talking to him like a mother scolding his child.

"Don't you even think about it, YOU are going to rest and NO, you aren't going to train in the morning. You are going to be SLEEPING HERE. And nothing else" Shiki was looking at him directly, and the purple haired man couldn't protest or interrupt in any way "Make myself clear?" the samurai nod, "good, now to sleep"

"But…"

"No"

"You…"

"No"

"I…"

"SLEEP!"

"'Kay…"

The samurai fell asleep a few moments later, and Shiki touched lightly his forehead feeling in a little warm, more than usual.

Shiki sighed a little and the he fell asleep too, trying to stay focus at the same time, 'For the safety of both' he thought, and then shook his head being surprised with himself.

End of third chapter.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update earlier. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was only dark in their hearts, they new that, and they were happy with that. Being dark lords was a good thing, the people feared them, even the demons… But not that man. He had the eyes of a dark king, and yet he was protecting those humans. And that… Human… He was human… Wasn't he? The dark creature leaned his head thinking in the purple haired human. His scent was… Really strange… Sweat and at the same time a little bitter, or maybe acid? He couldn't say, he only knew that it was an odd smell.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Toshizo shook his head surprised. The raven haired man was in front of him, and was telling him that Saito had fallen ill all of a sudden, and he wasn't going to be able to get up from the bed.

"May I ask you to stay with him then?" the samurai glanced towards Shiki, hoping he would help them voluntarily.

"Yeah… Why not?" his voice was cold, and was trying not to show his relief for… Not training? 'What the fuck is wrong my head!? In what dimension I say no to training?' Shiki faced palmed himself mentally 'but on the other way, I could stay with him and try to figure out why those things were after him' with a little nod, the dark haired man turn on his heels and went to the room of the purple haired samurai, being aware of the fixed look he was receiving from the captain on the back of his head. But he didn't mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Some hours after, Saito woke up with a strange feeling. He felt warmer than before, and found, to his own surprise, Shiki sleeping on his futon with an arm around his waist, his breathing was calm and deep… And the samurai couldn't stop himself from cuddling against the soft, pale and large chest of the man, who wasn't wearing his leather jacket.

"You awake?" the soft voice startled him, and Shiki smirked at the small 'meep' that came from the other man, answering him indirectly.

"W-what…?"

"You were cold, and it didn't occurred to me any other way to make you feel warmer, I didn't think this could upset you" Shiki cut out his question softly and then shook his head lightly with a faint smile "I will take my leave now to let you rest…"

"No… Stay w-with me… P-please?" the purple haired man blushed and hid his face between the purple strands, and Shiki couldn't stop thinking how… Cute he looked like that… 'Wait, what!?... I just thought he is cute!?' he tightened his hold onto the samurai's waist, and felt the other man curled against his chest closer 'What is wrong with me?'

"Thanks…" the raven heard the almost inaudible whisper and his smile came wider than before.

End of fourth chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Now I will put something I forgot in the previous chapters:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, all are from their respectives owners. I only own the story and my little shadow monsters.

I also want to thanks a friend of mine that helped me to correct all the mistakes in this chapter. It would be a disaster withouth her help.

**Warning:** There is a little serious scene here, nothing really serious, but you have been warned, If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Shiki woke up feeling a little dizzy and sleepy, and shook his head in an intent to clear his mind. He froze up when a small growl was heard, and glanced to the sleeping form at his side, who was purring in content against his chest.

A shy knock to the door made him get up carefully, trying to not wake up the sleeping man, who growl for the loss of his 'warm blanket'.

'What a strange man' he thought with a frown.

"Saito-san, are you there?" a female voice asked with some concern.

He opened the door frowning and was about to tell her to get the hell out of there, but he stopped himself recognizing her as the girl who was looking for her father, 'A doctor I think', and her name was… How was her name?

"Sorry girl, he is resting right now, he was tired last night" Shiki forced himself to be nice with her.

"Oh! Okay… I just wanted to know if he was fine, Captain Hijikata told me he was feeling a little sick" she said to him with a smile "When he wakes up tell him to meet with Hijikata-san and Isami-san, they wanted to talk with him" she waved her hand and left the man alone with his thoughts.

He stared at her back, and then glanced at the sky, sighing in discomfort. It was turning dark and he could see the last traces of the sun over the clouds, which were painted with soft pink milk like colour. With another sigh he went inside.

And what he didn't knew was that a shadow with bluish glowing eyes was watching at him with clinical eyes.

"Mmm… Interesting…" whispered the wind, and then the shadow disappeared.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Saito stirred and opened his eyes lazily; he wasn't feeling tired anymore, and looked around him, the dark haired man was at his side, looking at him with something similar to curiosity.

"Mmm… Is something wrong?" the samurai frowned at the sight of a strange glow in the eyes of the other man, and bite his lower lip in frustration wishing to be in another place in that exact moment "Shi-?!" before he could even finish is question, Shiki launched himself up to him and pinned him to the floor.

For the black haired man, the samurai looked so inviting, so tempting, that he couldn't resist. He wanted to make the other scream, but not in the same way than his other victims, he wanted the samurai for himself, and only for himself. He imagined that soft and slender body at his mercy, naked… And only for him. He leaned forward and, before the purple haired man could even try to stop him he crushed his lips against the other's, and muffled all the noises that could have came. When they parted, Saito was panting and felling dizzy, and couldn't think in any way to make the other stop… And maybe he didn't want him to stop.

This time, when Shiki went for another round of 'rough kisses' he was surprised when the other put his arms around his neck, closed his eyes, and parted his lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue fought against the other's and won easily, and began to explore the moist and dark cavern, feeling more and more aroused to the fact that this one was the first time in this way with another person for the purple haired man.

He undid the yukata and started to trail his way to the other's neck, kissing first his left cheek and then his jaw, abandoning, with some disappointment, that wet and delicious cavern. He earned some moans, first nipping the smooth skin and then licking it, leaving a trail of small marks and saliva. Not knowing why, he stopped himself, and nipped Saito's ear lobe gently.

"We will continue this later, now is not the time or place" Shiki whispered to his ear smoothly, sending delightful shivers through the other's back.

When Saito opened his eyes he saw lust in Shiki's, and moaned loud in pleasure when the black haired man sucked the smooth skin of his neck.

When the raven haired man heard the other's moan, he couldn't hold himself and pressed his groin against the other's, earning new muffled moans from the purple haired man, who was covering his mouth with his own hand.

"I want to fuck you right now so badly" he whispered, stroking some purple strands of hair between his long and pale fingers.

Shiki smiled softly with affection and kissed the back of Saito's hand, the one that was still covering his mouth. He took a firm and gentle hold on the samurai's hips and pressed his crotch, again, a little harder and firmly against the other's, earning another muffled cry of pleasure and pure bliss from his dulled lips, 'Interesting' he thought.

Softly, he brushed his fingers over the samurai's creamy thighs and stroked the smooth skin lightly, earning delicious noises from the other. The raven licked his lips hungrily and gripped the wrist of the hand the other was using to cover his mouth. Firmly, but gently he took a firm hold on the purple haired man's cock, and at the same time he uncovered his mouth, earning soft cries and loud moans. The raven bent over the samurai and covered his mouth with his own. Shiki licked Saito's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when he got it, he started to explore every place of the moist cavern, memorizing all of it.

The samurai moaned when the raven's hand moved up and down over his length, repeating the motion over and over, brushing the tip of his erection; and he couldn't resist the urge to open his eyes and look at the man above him. Shiki was the vision of lust, with his reddish eyes turned with hunger, and the purple haired man felt the other's lips roamed over the skin of his neck gently.

"Don't hold yourself" the raven whispered into his ear, and stroked his length softly, making him arch his back and thrust his hips into his pale hand.

"Shikii~" the black haired man trapped his mouth hungrily and stroked him one last time, making the samurai release over his stomach and on his hand.

Shiki kissed him again, but this time more gently, and stroked his cheek lovingly. When both parted for air, the raven looked at the man above him and smirked: Saito's cheeks were flushed, his deep blue eyes clouded with lust, panting lightly, with his rosy lips and creamy thighs parted. It took all of his will to not have his way with that slim samurai. He roamed his pale and slender hands over the chest of the samurai, tracing his path to his hips, stroking the skin carefully and soothingly.

He felt the tense body beneath him relax and fall asleep from exhaustion. He cleaned him carefully enough to not wake him up.

Softly and gently, the black haired man put the yukata in his place, and put the covers over the slender and sleeping form of the samurai, looking at him tenderly. The raven brushed some purple strands away from the other's face and sighed.

"Soon, you will be mine" he whispered smoothly to the sleeping samurai's ear.

End of fifth chapter.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

He was darkness, all his world was, even his soul was it, and for a strange reason he couldn't feel anything. He saw, in his mind, the shadows, and the faces of all of his victims, the ones that attacked him, and the ones that begged him for mercy. But he slashed them without another glance. And suddenly, saw one face that confronted him, the face of a youth man with grayish short hair and icy blue eyes… but then the face changed. Now he could see two dark blue eyes like ocean, piercing him, attractive features and long purple hair. This man made him fell odd, and possessive, and when the dark shadows approached him he roar. The shadows retreated away from him, scared of him, and stared shyly and fearfully at him; he sighed and nodded to them, making them know that he wasn't angry anymore.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Saito bolt up suddenly, sitting up on the futon and clutching his chest tightly, panting and covered in cold sweat.

He felt Shiki's warm hands surrounding his waist and bringing him closer to his chest. The raven nuzzled his face against the purple haired man's neck trying to settle him down, and that helped in some way, because he felt the other's breath return to his normal rhythm. The samurai breathed deeply, and then he remembered what had happened the night before. He tried to put some space between he and the raven, but that only made the other to tighten his grip on him.

"Relax" the black haired man told him softly, and then kissed his left check gently, making him blush.

Saito relaxed against his chest and smiled weakly, closing his eyes, feeling Shiki's hand caress his stomach's skin beneath the clothes.

They stood like that for some time, and, the raven felt he could be like that forever… And he had to admit that he was starting to like the place.

"A nightmare?" the samurai nodded lightly without opening his eyes, "would you mind to share?"

The purple haired man stood in silence, trying to think how to start… And all his concentration went to hell when the red eyed man kissed the skin between his ear and lower jaw.

"S-stop that!" the blue eyed man gasped, opening his eyes in surprise, and moaned softly when Shiki sucked his skin.

"Why I would do that? You taste nice" the red eyed male took a hold on Saito's chin and drew his lips to his own, proving his statement.

The kiss was heated, and left the purple haired man gasping for air and blushing after it.

"I could eat you right now" the raven smirked when saw the puzzled expression plastered on the samurai's face.

"Thanks… I think" the purple haired man blushed shyly when the other brushed his fingers over his cheek, and started stroking the skin.

"W-what are you doing?"

'Yeah, what am I doing?' his thoughts were heading to some places that he didn't want to head in that moment.

Before Saito could say something, somebody knocked at the tatami door.

"Hajime-kun!"

"Souji…" he sighed softly, and then stood up, going to open the door. He slide it open, and he wasn't surprised when he saw the other male with a white cat in his arms and a smile plastered on his face "What happened?"

"Just checking you were fine, bye!" the green eyed male smiled and turned around to go, but then stopped, he looked at him seriously "And be careful Hajime-kun" and then he left with a goofy smile.

The purple haired man shook his head, a little annoyed, but in some way happy. The green eyed youth could be really weird whenever he wanted.

'But that was very weird, even for him, and what did all of that mean?' Saito sighed, so deep in his own thoughts that he forgot Shiki's presence at his back, and jumped lightly when felt the other's breath on the back of his neck "Don't do that, please"

The raven frown when he heard the impassible voice of the samurai, it was the same tone he had used when they had both met the first time. Shiki saw Saito enter the room and get off his yukata, revealing the creamy skin of his back.

"Where are you going?" his voice sounded almost casual. Almost.

"I need to talk with the Captain Hijikata about a mission he had told me some wee-!" the raven grabbed him by his arm, and made him turn around to face him, his reddish eyes glowing like beacons.

He stared in those ocean like eyes fixedly, and then smiled devilishly, bringing the samurai closer to his chest "And what if I don't want you to go, mmm?" his voice was soft, and he purred the last part.

"You c-!?" the raven covered his soft pale pink lips with his own shutting any incoming protest from coming. This time the kiss was gentler, and made the purple haired man relax in his arms.

"I really need to go to talk with the Captain" Shiki arched an eye brow, and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Fine" the raven released him, almost like if he didn't wanted to do it.

Saito smiled to him, one of his rare and few smiles, and Shiki licked his lips hungrily, seeing him to turn around to look for his clothes.

"You are doing it on purpose" the red eyed male hugged the slim waist of the samurai from behind, trapping him again, and kissed his neck softly "If you keep like that you won't be able to leave this room"

"I will take my chances"

End of sixth chapter.

* * *

**So sorry for updating so late, I have been busy lately and wasn't able to write this story so much.**

**In this chapter there is a lot of OOC (and there will be more) but I will try to keep the characters in some of their olds personalities. I have to thanks those who review and are following this story, and also my friend who was so kind to help me with my orthographic horrors.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
